the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Monthly News May 2019
Endgame, the last season of Game of Thrones. Man, this is a great month of the big and small screen. Jon will end up sitting on the Iron Throne, calling it now. World News Skully Popculture *Two fighting games were released this month Power Rangers: Battle for the Grid and Mortal Kombat 11. The Battle for the Grid received mixed reviews with most praising the game's presentation but also criticizing the lack of content at launch. MK 11 received generally favorable reviews, though most criticized its consummation mechanic which was largely seen as frustrating and gimmicky. World War Z, a game exclusive for the Epic Store, proved to be an alright Left 4 Dead clone but doesn't accomplish anything beyond being just that. *''Avengers: Endgame'' holy shit is it good. If you're a big MCU fan you will love this movie to bits. If you don't have an invested interest in the MCU or simply want to see the conclusion to Infinity War you may feel left disappointed, but it is still worth a watch. Pet Sematary is the second adaptation of the Stephen King novel of the same name. It received mixed to average reviews, though this was enough for the producers to consider a sequel. Hellboy is awful. That's all I have to say about it. Just don't watch it, go see another movie. *Comming back to Avengers: Endgame, it wrecked the box office by breaking the records set by Avengers: Infinity War but also took the highest IMAX opening weekend gross from Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Since it's still in theaters it is very likely that it will take James Cameron's Avatar's number one spot as the highest grossing film of all time. *Felix Kjellberg, better known as PewDiePie, has called on his fans to end the Subscribe to PewDiePie meme/movement. While it started as a wholesome meme to keep a self-made man as the most subscribed channel on YouTube above the Indian record label company T-Series, Pewds has expressed that he felt that the meme had become too toxic. He also explained that the shooting in Christchurch where the shooter used the meme to gain more traction had more effect on him than he originally lead on. In addition, he also said he won't fight the ban in India on his diss tracks on T-Series, Bitch Langnia and Congratulations. Currently the subgap between T-Series and PewDiePie is 1 mil in favor of T-Series. *''Game of Thrones'' is back with the last season to the series. Not only will we see who will win in the war between the humans and the White Walkers but we also finally get to see who sit down in the Iron Throne and win the Game of Thrones. This isn't last we will see of George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire on the small screen though as HBO has announced a spin-off series which will focus on the past events in Westeros. *After a long hiatus Epic Rap Battles of History is finally back with a new season. While they did release Elon Musk vs. Mark Zuckenburg as a stand-alone episode, the sixth season began on 20th of April with Freddy Krueger vs. Wolverine. They also announced that they now have a Patreon where people can donate their money in order to improve the show. *test https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Comic_Book_Warriors